


His Rock

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Clay has a problem, I might have turned Clay into a love sick puppy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Tony is not really helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: Clay does not care about the rumors. Clay only cares about getting his hugs and kisses. Tony belonged to Clay, and Clay knows this. Clay is pretty sure that Tony knows it also.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that I can do you, you can do also.

 

Clay knew that he was clingy, now he really was, he had to know where Tony was, at all times. His phone was going off every 10 minutes with a text from Tony. Tony was just kind of enough to do what Clay wanted him to do. To stay calm and stay happy. Every time his phone would light up with a text from Tony, Clay smiles and send something back to Tony.

 

Once Clay gets to school, when he rides his bike, he searches for Tony, who just knows when Clay gets to school. Tony is always heading to Clay when he enters the building, he has his smile, that warms every part of Clay’s body. When Tony picks him up in his car, Tony just walks into the house without knocking. and into the kitchen Where Clay greets him with a smile, and stands up to get his hug. Tony will sometimes kisses his forehead, which just makes all of Clay’s body warm up. Clay knows that Tony, will loss his boyfriend because of how demanding Clay has become, Clays wants Tony’s attention, and time.  

 

Clay is jealous of Brandon but Clay gets more of Tony’s time and attention. Clay gets more affection, and he was happy with that. Tony is the only person in the whole world right now that made Clay feel safe, and whole.

 

Clay is greeted by a smile and a hug. Those always make Clay feel stable and whole. Tony does not even ask, he just does it, Tony leads Clay to his locker, and waits has Clay switches stuff out.  Tony blocks Clay’s view of what was Hannah’s locker, it makes Clay smile, at Tony’s nature.

 

Clay finished his putting what he needed in his backpack. Then turned right away for the hug he gets, doing that. His reward system that he gets from Tony, is amazing.A hug or a kiss on the forehead for doing something simple. Tony is just being himself but Clay loves that about him.

 

Tony makes Clay happy, he likes to think Clay makes Tony happy also; more happy then Brandon makes him. 

 

Tony started to walk them to Clay’s class, Tony leads him with a hand on his back but Clay quickly switched to take Tony’s hand. Which Tony let him do, Tony is just awesome that way. 

 

Clay after the tapes, and after the truths came out. Is very happy about Tony’s studderness, his refusing to leave him alone, no matter how much Clay told him to leave, he never did. Now it was Clay who was not letting Tony leave. Even if Tony wanted to leave, he was not going to. Clay still needed him, Clay is pretty sure he will always need him.

 

Clay got a hug and kiss on his forehead before he entered his class. He watched as Tony walked off to his classroom. Clay knew about the rumors that started to spread, about how Clay is now Tony’s boyfriend. Clay did not try to break those rumors, he actually did little things to encourage those rumors. The hugs, kisses, hand holding, Tony and Brandon spending less time together, the biggest things that causes the rumors, is that Tony and Clay still leave school early every other Wednesday. Some Wednesdays they did not even come to school Tony picks up Clay from his house after they have breakfast. They just drive somewhere, just the two of them. No one else. 

 

When the class lets out, Clay is the first one out, even beating the jocks out of the classroom. He meets Tony at his locker, with a smile, and his notebook held out to show the notes he took. Clay gets a smile and kisses on his forehead. Yes the rumors were flying, and someone will ask but Clay did not care. Tony will have to decide when, who ever asks, who did he belong to Clay or Brandon. Clay has a strong feeling it is him, that Tony will pick.

 

Clay has even been to Tony’s house, and had dinner with Tony’s family.  Has the day went on, they do their little moment repeatly over and over again. It might not be healthy, but Clay  has knows Tony would be proud to hear him say, Clay did not give a fuck. 

 

Clay’s grades were going back up, Clay’s mom was okay with everything because his grades were going back up, and Clay’s mom trusted Tony. Clay’s father even said it, Tony was good for Clay. Clay strongly believes that Clay was good for Tony. 

 

When lunch come around Clay has stuck himself to Tony’s side at the table. Tony was grinning at him has he eat his vegetables first.  Clay picked up on Tony grinning at him when he would eat something healthy first before the meat, and just started to do that. Tony would frown at him when he eat meat or sugary things first. Clay could not have that, he wanted Tony smiling and happy, his grin said he was happy and proud of Clay.

 

When they were done eating, they actually head outside, away from the others. They would sit outside, with Tony sometimes resting his head on Clay’s lap. Clay is always secretly keeping in his head and heart how much he loves it. Clay gets to play with Tony’s hair. Tony grew up faster than the rest of them, and he is teaching Clay how to do it, better the Jeff did. 

 

Tony has a better reward system for Clay then Jeff did. Jeff might have been his big brother figure slash mentor but Tony was his best friend  (slash future boyfriend, in Clay’s head). Clay was also sure that Tony was waiting for Clay to make the move. 

 

Clay always felt more sure about everything that he did, when he had Tony support or he know that Tony would support it. When Tony did not support him or encourage him, he always stopped right away because it felt wrong. 

 

Today, Tony and Clay sat down on the grass patch near the football field. “We have three class periods left, then we can go out for drinks.” Tony softly mutter to Clay, who sat very close to Tony’s side again. 

 

“Sounds a plan.” Clay said has he slowly start to daze off, only moments after he laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. Clay snuggled into Tony, and let himself rest. Clay no longer worried about homework because he had Tony to help him stay on top of it. Clay even had a paper done that is not due for another two days 

 

Tony shaked Clay wake, he had a book open, he must have been reading. “Time to go back Clay.” 

 

“I do not to go.” Clay whined, causing Tony to frown. Clay whined at the frown, then stood up and put his backpack on his back, has he sulked to the school building. If Clay whines about going to class, he cannot walk with Tony to class. Clay does not get a hug or kiss. Which made Clay grump, and classmates knew right away, and made space around him has he walked to class by himself. 

 

Everyone knew when Clay was walking himself to his class, they should avoid him. Clay will snap at anyone who speaks to him, which got him even more in trouble with Tony, and made Clay even more grumpier. 

 

Tony punishments, were no hugs, forehead kisses, or walking Clay to class, it lasted to either the end of the current class period or if Clay really messed up the end of the school day. 

 

Outside of school Clay if Clay messed up, Tony would avoid touching him and avoid speaking to Clay till Clay apologized or till thirty minutes have passed.  The outside of school punishment usually ended up with them snuggled on a couch with a movie playing, Clay alway gets to pick, and a bowl of popcorn on the table in front. 

 

When Clay sat down in class, and saw Jess, Sheri, Luke, Justin, Sky and Courtney, in the classroom, his mood sobered up some but not much. They had grew closer since the tapes got out but people were still ready to go into defense mood in a moments notices, a selfish side to them, that will never go away. 

 

Clay did not think Tony even expected so much would change when Clay got the tapes. Thinking about Tony and how proud Tony was of him, everything came out about Bryce, warmed his heart but not his body. Clay spent a lot of the time writing things down but not really progressing what he was writing down. 

 

When the bell rang, Clay was not the first one out. He packed slowly as he thought about. What was going between him and Tony. Brandon could be out of the way in a moments notice, Tony already only really saw Brandon on Tuesdays, and sometimes Thursdays. Clay had all other days, Clay had the date nights, Friday and Saturday. Clay was not sure where he was walking but when looked up and was actually looking, he was in front of Tony, who was looking over Clay.  Tony must be checking to make sure Clay did not harm himself. Clay knows better than to harm himself, Tony would be the first one to notice.

 

Clay walked straight up to Tony and wrapped his wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck in a hug like way before Clay put his head near Tony’s head. “Be Mine, forever.” Clay whispered as he leaned in and ended it with a kiss.

 

The whole hall was quiet as they stared at them, it was the first time that a gay couple actually kissed in front of them. 

 

Clay felt Tony grin against his lips. Tony pulled away a little, “I already am, I broke up with Brandon a month ago. I was waiting.” 

 

“My Rock.” 

  
  


*A few months later*

 

Clay is more happy then he has even been before. Tony brings out the best of him.  Clay now has a key to Tony’s house, and Tony has a key to Clay’s house. Clay’s parents trust them,  they mostly just do not want to know. Clay, three days after his parents were told, has a box full of condoms and lube. Tony laughed for minutes when he was told. 

 

The school has become very used to them, not much has changed, they just had to get used to seeing them kiss, all all the PDA. They were the “it” couple, the one everyone talked about and was jealous of because they wanted their relationship.

 

Thanks to Clay working at the movie theater, they can go to the movies for free but they did have to pay for snacks. 

 

Clay’s parents were surprised by his grades when they saw them because they really went up after he was official together with Tony.  Tony was still the same but he was more affectionate than before, there was a lot more touching on Tony’s part.

 

They turned to each other when they needed to talk, and there was no secrets, everything was out in the open when it came to each other. 

 

Clay told Tony about, things on his ten year plan, about wanting a house, being married and maybe one child. Tony told him how he wanted the same thing, on his ten year plan. That made them smile and find their way to the back seat of the mustang. 

  
When the dollar valentine's found their way back to the school, and it actually had a same-sex form. Tony was at the very top of Clay’s and Clay was at the very top of Tony’s.They were official the “it” couple everyone wanted to be. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the watching the Netflix Original Show of those, and I had to write this. I started to ship these two, during episode 2, and it sealed itself, all through the rest of the episodes. I truly see these getting together and just be cuddly and lovable with each other. They mean be best friends now but I seem them has future boyfriends. 
> 
> in This Story:  
> This is NOT a healthy relationship, Tony is not a good position, and it could lead to a stalker position.


End file.
